ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hungler
or alternatively, Hangler was a saucer creature that was summoned by Commander Black. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo Once Blizzard was destroyed,Commander Black summoned his seventh Saucer Beast, Hungler. This monster was quick to travel to Earth and under cover of night,soon started to try devouring cars,though its first 2 attempted victims escaped from its terrible jaws, though not without the elder of them suffering severe injuries. However, the authorities refused to believe their tale of a monster. But Gen wasn't so hasty to dismiss it and listened to the man. Soon, Hungler finally erupted from beneath the ground, this time attacking a busy freeway in a destructive rampage, using powerful suction to inhale dozens of cars into its waiting maw, swallowing them hole and destroying the freeway. Gen managed to use a special balloon to cover the creature's face and scare it off but it soon landed again and began its assault anew in the middle of the city, once again sucking cars into its massive jaws and then setting about the destruction of the city.The same man that survived its first attack attempted to drive a truck full of gasoline into its waiting jaws, managing to escape, burning the monster. Hungler's face was lit aflame but it soon assumed its attack, prompting Gen to transform into Ultraman Leo. However, the monster proved to be tougher than expected and Leo had wounded his arm as Gen during Hungler's previous assault, nearly beating the hero. Thankfully, Astra descended from the sky to aid his brother against the Saucer Creature, quickly kicking the beast off Leo and battling it himself. Astra shrunk down and flew straight into the monster's jaws and out from its back.Energy sparked around Hungler until a few seconds later, a massive explosion marked the demise of the latest Saucer Creature. However, undeterred, Commander Black wasted no time summoning his next beast. Trivia *Hungler's roar is a reused Jirass roar. *Hungler's design is based of the Angler Fish which uses the bulb on its head to attract prey. *Hungler is the unique saucer creature that was not killed by Leo. Astra performed the killing blow in this case. *Hungler is one of the monsters that appears as a picture on the wall of Yuriko's room in episode 18 of The Ultraman. *Hungler's motif is based on an Atlantic footballfish, aka. the man-gobbler, which is an anglerfish found in extreme depths of the ocean. Powers/Abilities *Flight: Hungler can fly high speeds by changing to a saucer form. *Lure: Like an angler fish, Hunglar has a bright lure on his head he uses to trick his prey getting close to him. This can turn green or red. *Suction: Hungler can inhale air with great force, enough to suck cars into his gaping mow. *Burrowing: Hungler can dig into earth at low speeds. *Flames: Hungler can breath fire from his mouth. Unlike most flames, these are extremely powerful, capable can destroy buildings in one hit. Gallery Hangler-1.jpg 46034710200812161410312609271608298 025 640.jpg 46034710200812161410312609271608298 024 640.jpg Hangler 0.jpg Videos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Saucer Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Black Star Residents